powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Spatial-Temporal Lock
Power to exist outside of space and time. Sub-power of Omnilock. Combination of Spatiolock and Temporal Lock. Also Called * Space-Time Boundlessness * Space-Time Lock/Seal Capabilities User exists outside of time and space and as such are immune to just about anything that would affect or harm them: if time should stop then the user would not be affected. If reality would change, the user would remember both the previous and have knowledge of differences from the old to the new. If the area around the user explodes or the planet which they are on vanish or does not exist any more the user is not affected since they do not exist inside space. Applications * Dimensional Independence * Knowledge of the effects of Reality Warping happening around them and may be immune to the effects of the said power. * Meta Regeneration * Nigh Omniscience, assuming they have seen it before, or know where to get the knowledge. * Immortality * Invulnerability from those attached to history. * Omnipresence * Spatial Flight * Spatial Mimicry existing on a different plane of space. ** Intangibility * Spatiolock * Temporal Cognition * Temporal Lock * Teleportation * Time Travel Associations * Isolation * Omnilock * Reality Warping * Reality Separation * Space-Time Manipulation * Spatial Force-Field Generation * Spatial Mimicry * Time Manipulation * Time Travel Limitations * If the time change happens to change the event in which the user was granted the ability to exist outside time and space (i.e. Omnipresential Attack), then the user may not be immune to the time changes in question. * Some users still feel temporal changes, even if they are unaffected by them. Such as feeling subjective centuries pass while time is being accelerated but not aging. * User may be trapped outside of space-time, unable to re-enter it. * In limited situations, though they may be immune to changes in time/time stream, they may not be fully aware of the change/changes that have accord, this is sometimes due to their level of control or knowledge of their power or in what series/movie etc. the power is being used in. * Becoming immortal via this method does not negate pain. * May vary depending on the nature of space-time. ** Power may not work in regions (e.g. another universe) where space-time functions differently. ** User may be anchored to space-time, even if not immersed in it. ** May only exist outside of physical space-time; may still exist within metaphysical space-time. ** If the user moves in and out of space-time, it may be possible to bind them. * Conceptual Attacks can still affect the user. Known Users Known Locations * Ancient Burial Ground (Charmed) * The Void (Doctor Who) * Crack of Time (Dragon Ball: Xenoverse) * Labyrinth of Limbo (Marvel Comics) * The Velvet Room (Persona) * Citadel of Eternity (Planescape) * White Space (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Nowhere (SpongeBob SquarePants) * The Void (SpongeBob SquarePants) * World of Nothing (Super Paper Mario) * Timeless Halls (The Silmarillion) * Akasha (TYPE-MOON) * The Nothingness (Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero) * Evernow (Heroes Reborn) Gallery File:Prismo.png|Prismo (Adventure Time) resides in a single dimension that exists outside of time. File:Professor_Paradox_Trapped_Outside_Time.png|Professor Paradox (Ben 10) was accidentally displaced outside of time, rendering him timelessly immortal, as eons passing through him without any normal events affecting him. Only the space-time encompassing Time War led to an injury. File:Road_Kamelot's_Invulnerability.png|Road Kamelot (D.Gray-Man) has her true form residing in her Dream dimension, so she is immune to any form of damage and aging on the outside world. File:Clockwork.jpg|Clockwork (Danny Phantom) exists in his own realm, which is unaffected by time, and goes by how he desires it to. File:Dark_Danny_shows_up.png|Dan Phantom (Danny Phantom) became a temporal anomaly that existed outside of time thanks to his experience with Danny Phantom. File:Kagerō's_Immortality.png|Kagerō (Flame of Recca) used the forbidden Time-Space Separation Technique, causing time to cease flowing around her, cursing her with complete immortality. File:Ginji.jpg|Giji Amano (Get Backers) transcending space-time when his Raitei reaches 100%. File:Arceus.png|Arceus (Pokémon) lives in its personal dimension, separate from space and time unless it chooses to enter the mortal realm, fitting its status as the founding deity of the entire universe. File:Kaguya_Touhou.jpg|Kaguya Hōraisan (Touhou Project) drank the Hōrai Elixir, thus separating her from the concepts of reality, including space, time and manipulations. Complete destruction equals to complete regeneration. File:Soul_Eater_H.png|Soul Eater (Valkyrie Crusade) is a warlock that transcends the space-time and outdo even causality. File:Yomotsu Hirasaka.png|Kaguya Otsutsuki (Naruto) can use Yomotsu Hirasaka to transcend time and space allowing her to travel between dimensions and exist outside the world. Locations File:Fry_and_Others_Chronolock.png|Phillip J. Fry (Futurama) caused a space-time destruction because he did not fall into the cryogenic tube as he was supposed to, causing him and others to exist outside of space-time for eternity. File:Labyrinth_of_Limbo.png|The Labyrinth of Limbo (Marvel Comics) is a dimension outside of time, where time does not flow and those inside cannot die, and allows one to traverse between timelines. File:White_Space.png|Time Eater (Sonic the Hedgehog) sending locations into a void-like limbo known as the White Space, where time does not flow and the life of such locations have been drained. File:Krusty_Krab_in_the_Void.png|The Flying Dutchman (SpongeBob SquarePants) cursed SpongeBob and others to the Void, forcing them to live eternally in a separate space where time does not flow. File:The_Void.png|The Void (Super Paper Mario) destroys all worlds, turning it into a timeless, empty World of Nothing. File:Ajaton.jpg|Timeless Halls (The Silmarillion) is a space outside of the boundaries of the universe, and where time does not flow. Category:Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Temporal Powers Category:Spatial Powers Category:Reality Altering Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Conceptual Powers